pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Champion Peacemaker
|released = 13.2.0 |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 110 |mobility = 65 |Level required = 45 |attribute = |image = Champion Peacemaker.png|Appearance Champion peacemaker icon.png|Kill icon |reskinof = Automatic Peacemaker |theme = Champion |number = 270}} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Description It is a white, champion-themed minigun that shoots regular bullets. It has a high fire rate, a large capacity and a decent mobility. Its attributes are "Automatic" and "Minigun". Appearance It is a reskinned version of the Automatic Peacemaker with Champion Armor-style colors. It has 4 barrels with rings all around it, a white handle and a black base with a different skull on it and a white-red drum clip. Strategy Tips *Use it similarly to the Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D). *Spray and pray for the best results. This weapon has an extremely high capacity and fire rate which is suitable for spraying and praying. **Despite its high capacity, you do not get any ammo in reserve when you Respawn. *This weapon is also good for taking down Jetpack users and Rocket Jumpers, although this will take some level of skill. *This weapon is great at eliminating mobile targets because of the high firerate. *This is one of the few weapons that can counter 3 category spammers as it has high Efficiency Per Second, firerate and Capacity. ** Keep your eye on your enemy and don't forget to jump around. If you have a steady hand, your continuous fire will overpower their constant weapon switching. *While reloading, switch to another weapon until you are safe as its reload is extremely slow and may get yourself killed. **Pairing it with Cowboy Hat, max Storm Trooper Cape and equip Upgraded Magazine may fit that bill. *It is not recommended to use this weapon in long-range due to its low accuracy and does not have a scope. *Aim on the head for maximum Efficiency Per Second. **Pairing it with Burning Tiara, Storm Trooper Cape, Hunter's Altar, Halloween Mask and Piercing Shells/Leader's Drum will dramatically boost it up. **This minigun can shred unarmored opponents with ease. ***If possible, equip a secondary weapon and save the minigun's ammo for tougher opponents. *Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. *When fully upgraded, this weapon deals terrifying high Efficiency with its high firerate and capacity. **To benefit from its high capacity even more, it is recommended to pair this weapon with Lucky Shot if one can land headshots all the time and almost eliminating the need of reloading. *Keep in mind that the new "Minigun" feature requires you to charge your weapon before firing it, so spam the fire button so that you will always be ready to shoot when necessary. **However, you move slower now when you spam the fire button. *Upgrade this minigun when you reached to Level 65, as you will need to spend your only once (or twice depend how will you manage your ). Counters *Try to strafe around the user to avoid getting hit and firing with a fast shooting rifle. *Beware of the high capacity, Efficiency and firerate. This weapon is extremely dangerous; try to avoid at all cost. *Strike when the user is reloading, as its reload time is atrocious. **However, they will retreat/strafe, use a slowdown weapon and finish them off. *Other superior fire rate weapons could also counter this. **However, be aware that they can still kill you nonetheless if they are quite well-rounded, so executing ambush is highly recommended. *Take advantage of its atrocious accuracy and snipe the user. **On the flip side, if he/she has decent aim, he/she will mow you (and your teammates) down. *Take these opponents down quickly with high Efficiency single-shot weapons. If the firerate of your weapon is very slow, make sure to not miss by using Sticky Candy or any slowdown weapon before shooting. *Using Champion Peacemaker yourself can be effective when countering. Skins Recommended Maps *Mafia Cottage *Nuclear City *Pool Party or any small range maps. Equipment Setups * A backup weapon with fast reload, such as the Champion Mercenary * A powerful sniper for long range combat. * A melee that has a mobility of 85. Changelog 13.2.0 The weapon is released Trivia *This was released with the other Champion themed weapons and Adamant themed weapons in the 13.2.0 update. The other Champion themed weapons being the Champion Mercenary, Champion Solar Cannon, Anti-Champion Rifle and the Champion Electric Arc. **It and other Champion weapons were removed from the shop in the 15.5.0 update, but reintroduced in 15.9.0 update. *This was designated to be a more powerful counterpart of Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D). **However, when the Combat Level update is reversed, its original counterpart is now somewhat-effective once again. *Back in Combat Level 13.5.0 Update, it was 7 headshots kill while its original counterpart later on (14.1.2 Update) powercrept to 35 headshots kill. **From the 15.1.0 Update, it took 17 headshots to kill for balancing. *Currently, it is 6 headshots kill against Polygon dummies. ** When testing against an actual opponent it is 8-10 headshots kill. * In the 15.9.0 update, it was given the minigun attribute, making it have to take a short period of time to spin up in order for it to fire. * The purchasable military skin is quite similar to that of Hero. * This minigun used to cost 3175 or 1000 , need a MASSIVE grinding, whereas its normal counterpart costs 100 or 250 . ** In the 17.1.0 update, the cost was changed to 500 , similar to the change from coins to gems in the other Champion weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Champion Category:Minigun Category:Automatic Category:Remodel